


mine; semi e.

by erensattacktitan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erensattacktitan/pseuds/erensattacktitan
Summary: in which female y/n ukaifalls in love with semiwhile working together onvarious missions in the mafia
Relationships: Semi Eita & Reader, Semi Eita/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. One

karasuno base:

you woke with a start, jolting up to a sitting position. you were drenched in sweat, and breathing incredibly hard. what the hell happened in that dream?

you tossed the covers off you and wiped your forehead. you got out of bed and headed down to the kitchen for some water.  
you lived in a huge house with all of the karasuno boys. you all had different rooms, but you lived with them all, mainly so they could protect you, the most important girl needed.

you grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with tap water. you took and few sips and leaned against the sink, your dream still replaying in your head:

_"(name)! please be careful!" suga shouted, noticing that you were running. it was raining and you were in a hurry to help you dad, who was currently trapped in the warehouse._

_"i will suga! grab the rest of the guys and follow me!" you called back, seeing them all run behind you. it was hard to run in heels, but you were managing._

_you bolted inside the warehouse, grabbing your gun from your hip. you clocked it back and held it out in front of you, holding the flashlight with your other hand._

_two people came out of the room, and you didn't recognize them. you shot them dead. their bodies hit the floor with a loud 'thunk'._   
_"dad, where are you?" you whispered. tears were streaming down your face, as well as the water from the rain. you kicked down a door, but nothing._

_Suga and Daichi were right behind you, checking doors and spaces as well.they found nothing either._   
_you kept your gun held at chest level, still searching the warehouse. you walked down a hallway, and checked each and every door there was, but still nothing._

_you noticed a trap door that led to the basement, and you flipped it open quickly, slowly going down the stairs. suga and daichi followed, almost as eager as you._

_you rounded the corner after the last step and saw a bunch of people. you shot them all dead, with the help of suga and daichi, and saw your dad, dead, in the chair. he was missing his hands and legs, and he had a bullet hole in his head._

"(name)-chan, are you okay?" suga asked, waving his hand in front of your face. you snapped out of your trance, the glass held tightly in your hand. "i heard you come downstairs so i figured i'd check on you. you look like you've just seen a ghost."

you sighed. "another dream about finding dad dead," you replied, drinking the rest of the water and setting the cup gently in the sink.

suga sighed and pulled you in for a hug. he gently ran his fingers through your hair, gently tugging out the knots. "you should really tell him about them. this is the fourth one of the past week, (name)."

"i can't tell him. i can't imagine the look on his face when i tell him all the ways i've seen him die." you buried your fast in suga's chest as he still played with your hair. "that's not exactly the most ideal type of conversation you'd want to have with your daughter."

"no, but you should probably tell him anyway. it'd be good to get it off your chest. i'm the only one that knows about them, and i can't help much except listen. do you want to tell me how you saw him die this time?"

you shook your head, tears streaming down your face. "bullet. head. no legs. no arms. piece it together for me. the image won't leave my head," you quietly sobbed. suga took your arm and pulled you to the nearest couch, setting you on his lap and pulling you in for a hug. he wrapped his arms around you tightly, rubbing circles on your back.

"(name), i'll tell you what. tomorrow, if you tell your dad about your dreams, i'll take you out to your favorite ramen place and buy you as much ramen as you want," suga whispered, gently caressing the back of your head as well.

you sniffed, bringing your hand up to wipe your eyes. you sat back and looked at him. "you'd do that anyway. i'm just scared, koushi. what if he gets mad and tells me to leave the mafia business?"

"he won't do that. trust me, i know for a fact he won't. i'm sure he's still awake now, so why don't we go talk to him now? i'll go with you and sit with you to make sure you're okay, alright?"

you nodded and got off suga's lap, taking his hand in yours. you felt like a two-year-old, but you loved suga. he was like your older brother, and he was always there to protect you whenever you needed.

you two walked down the hall to your dad's room. suga was right, he was still up. the light was on. you knocked gently. "dad? are you up?" you called through the door, gently squeezing suga's hand.

"yeah, you can come in," keishin called back. you entered the room slightly, making sure he wasn't standing in his underwear or anything, and then make your way over to his desk and sat down. suga sat next to you. "yikes, you brought suga. is there something that's been going on?"

"um, i've been having these reoccurring dreams where i either find you dead or watch you die, and i'm not really sure what to do about them," you began to explain. you also explained all the ways you've seen him die or found him, and he sighed. he set down his pencil and rubbed his forehead with his hand.

"those are all ways we've killed or tortured people, maybe it's coming back to haunt you and you should-"

"dad, i'm not leaving the business. you guys would fall apart without me. plus, i love doing this. i just wondered if there were ways that you could help," you interrupted, almost slamming your fist down on his desk.

"besides pulling you out, i don't really have any other ideas. i know you dom't want to be pulled out, so why don't you take a medicine to help you forget it, and then try and get some sleep? it's three in the morning, and you both should still be sleeping."  
you stood up and shuffled your dad's paperwork around, and set it in the folder. you took the pencil from him and put it in his pencil holder, and then took the headband out of his hair. "you need sleep to, dad."

keishin didn't mind whenever you stopped him from his work, because sometimes he forgot when to actually call it quits. he was glad you came down here, or he would've accidentally pulled an all-nighter, and then spent the day drinking Monsters.

keishin smiled gently at you. "i will, kid. don't worry. come here," he held his arms out for a hug, and you gladly accepted, wrapping your arms around his torso.

you pulled away and then smiled. "if i don't hear your footsteps come up the stairs behind me, i'll call great-grandpa and tell him you stopped sleeping," you threatened, crossing your arms over your chest.

keishin froze in place, eyes wide, and looked at you. "alright, i'm coming," he responded, following you out the door and turning off the lights.

you said goodnight to suga and headed upstairs to your room, your dad behind you.  
your room and your dad's room were across the hall from each other, because that was always how it was. ever since you started, you chose the room across from your dad. you liked it that way.

"good night dad, and you better sleep," you laughed, poking your finger gently into your dad's stomach. keishin laughed.

"yeah, okay whatever. i'll sleep tonight i guess," he replied, going into his room and closing the door behind him. you did the same, and stripped yourself of the sweaty clothes, leaving you in your sports bra and red underwear.

you climbed into bed and wrapped yourself back in the covers. you didn't take the medicine because you didn't like the after-effects, so you decided to tough it out for tonight and see how you'd do in the morning.  
you closed your eyes, sighing heavily. it was going to be a long night, since the image still danced in your head.

______

you woke the next morning to the faint smell of bacon and sausage, and you swear you almost floated out of bed. the only person who was good at cooking was Tsukishima, so he must be in a good mood.

you got out of bed and slipped into one of daichi's oversized shirts, and slipped into a pair of your shorts.  
you owned clothing from every one of the boys. it was always your sleepwear because it was big, but none of them cared. not even Tsukishima, who was the meanest.

you put your hair up into a messy bun and yawned, heading downstairs for breakfast.  
all the boys were already down there when you got there, and they all smiled at you. "good morning, (name), i see you've chosen to wear my shirt," daichi teased, placing a kiss on your head.

most of these boys were gay, so you didn't have to worry about feelings involved or any sexual tension or anything like that. the only person you had sexual tension with the the hot girl sitting at the end of the table, kiyoko.

you've hooked up with her many times, and it gets better each time. the boys have all made fun of you for being so loud, but it's not your fault that kiyoko really knows how to eat pussy.

you grabbed a plate off the counter and walked over to Tsukishima, who was currently flipping pancakes with Yamaguchi. "good morning, (name), how many?" Tsukishima asked, grabbing a fork.

"two please. where's my Tsukishima? why are you being so nice?" you teased, watching as he put the pancakes on your plate. "i'll take two sausages as well."

Tsukishima smiled at Yamaguchi, and then turned his attention back to you. he lifted up the bottom of his shirt and it revealed tons of purple marks and love bites.

you leaned to the side, looking at a blushing Yamaguchi. "damn, dude. i didn't know you had it in you," you joked, grabbing a fork and sitting down next to kiyoko at the table. she smiled at you.

"good morning, babe," she said, patting your thigh gently. "let's have some fun later, okay?" she winked at you and you smirked.

"okay guys, keep that to yourself," Ennoshita teased, pointing his fork at you.

"(Name), stop hitting on my girl," Tanaka whined, pulling his beanie back down over his head. you giggled and looked at Tanaka.

"oh please, Kiyoko was mine before you even had the guts to ask her out. she just loves the way i eat her cunt. it's always so wet for me, too. if only you could get her as wet as i could."

keishin stifled a laugh, while Tanaka whined. "she doesn't even have sex with me anymore! you and yachi ruined her having straight sex! how many threesomes have you guys had?"

"too many to count. i can get both girls as wet as a waterfall."

"(Name), i am trying to eat here," Daichi laughed, setting his fork down. "i get it, you're good at what you do, but keep that to yourself and apparently Tanaka, who suddenly seems so interested."

"oh Daichi. don't think i don't hear you from down the hall. i didn't know Suga tops. you always seemed like the top to me, but i guess i was wrong," you teased, taking a bite of your pancakes.

Daichi laughed. "well you caught me."

you smirked and looked at Kiyoko. "any of you are welcome to join us, but most of you are gay. i can suck dick pretty good," you shrugged, placing your hand on Kiyoko's thigh, dangerously close to her cunt.

Tanaka noticed this and sighed. "at least record her moans or something. give me something to jack off to, since i can't have her wrapped around my dick," he whined, stabbing his plate.  
Tanaka had tattoos down his arm, and one on his face. he had multiple piercings, as in an eyebrow piercing, a nose piercing, and tongue piercing, most of his ears were piercing, his nipples were piercing, and he told you that his dick was pierced as well. he still has a buzz cutz and he wears a beanie all the time. he has a small but just above his eyebrow, that gives him an eyebrow slit.

Kiyoko smiled. "i'm down for that. i want to hear myself from a different perspective-!" you now had two fingers inside Kiyiko's cunt, which stopped hee from speaking anymore as she tried to hold in a moan.  
you continued to eat your pancakes, while pumping your fingers in and out of the girl next to you rather quickly. she was holding onto your wrist, her face contorting into different expressions the faster your fingers moved.

"(name), take that shit up to your room," your father sighed, getting up from the table. you smirked.

"nah, i think i'll take her right here on the table and you all can watch," you responded flatly. you could feel Kiyoko grow close to her release, as her walls clamped down on your fingers. you brought your thumb up to play with her clit to add more stimulation. "would that be okay with you, pretty?"

Kiyoko nodded. she wasn't the shy girl she used to be anymore. you ruined that when you started. you now had her wrapped around your finger, and she was no longer innocent and quiet. she was almost insane and loud as fuck.

"go on dad, we'll be out here," you used your other hand to shoo your dad from the room. once he was gone, you moved your plate and Kiyoko's to the center of the table. you picked her up, taking your fingers out of her for a moment, and placed her on the table.  
she laid on her back, taking off her glasses. you moved her shirt so it was off her stomach, and you removed her shorts and underwear as well. "see Tanaka, she's already so wet for me, and i barely had to do anything," you teased, smiling at the flustered boy. apparently it had been a while since he got some.

you smiled at the group and put your fingers back inside of her, pumping at the same pace you were going earlier. you brought your face down level with her clit and began to kitten lick it, and suck on it as well. you were desperate to bring her to her release, and she was desperate for one as well.

her moans were like music to your ears, and apparently everyone else's as well. you looked around the room and almost every boy was currently masturbating to the fact that Kiyoko was on the table, being completely destroyed by just your fingers.

Kiyoko was absolutely fucking gorgeous, how could you not be attracted to her as soon as you saw her? and almost all the boys had a phase with her in high school, and they were getting their fantasies made true.

you felt Kiyoko's walls clamp down on your again, just seconds before her release. that gave you motivation to move your fingers faster, ans she came on your fingers in less than 10 seconds after that.

you smiled at the boys and Kiyoko, taking your fingers in your mouth and tasting her juices. "wow, Kiyoko, you taste amazing. i hatr to break up this moment we're having, but i have to shower. i have a meeting with Seijoh to attend to." you smiled at the group, giving a small wave to the boys and blowing a kiss at Kiyoko.

you were bisexual, and Kiyoko and Yachi definitely made you realize that, almost as soon as they brought you in their bed. and it was amazing. they most definitely turned you into a women lover as well.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii! i had to change my platform for my stories, because wattpad has been removing creator's stories. i promise you that i am still the same person!   
> follow my socials!  
> titkok: .shakarikigengorgo  
> insta: erens.attack.titan  
> i'll post my tumblr account user in the next chapter

_\- karasuno base:_

you sighed and ran your hands through your hair. you grabbed a pair of (color) lace underwear and a matching bra to go with it, and you got in the shower. you scrubbed your face gently, and then your body, and then washed your hair. you stood under the water for a few minutes, until Suga gently knocked on the bathroom door. "(name), can i come in?" he called, gently knocking again.

"yeah, Suga, the door's unlocked," you called back. you turned off the water and heard Suga step in. you wrapped a towel around your hair and body, smiling gently at him while he leaned against the bathroom sink. "how did you sleep after you told your dad?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. his eyes sparked almost, and you swore they did.

"better, for some reason. maybe telling him was a good idea. why didn't you tell me to do that sooner!" you responded, applying your morning facial routine.

Suga chuckled. "well, i didn't know how bad they were getting until you were having them every time you went to sleep." you took your eyes off the mirror and looked at him.

"really? you couldn't tell by the way i looked when i woke up each morning? i was drenched in sweat and i was barely sleeping. i still barely sleep, in fear of seeing the dream over again."

Suga rolled his eyes with a playful smirk. "well excuse me for not paying enough attention." it was your turn to roll your eyes. you applied your makeup, still having a conversation with Suga. "

i have to put on my dress. you're more than welcome to stay, i'll probably need help zipping it anyway." you left the bathroom and returned to your room, grabbing your dress from the closet. it was a black dress, and it went all the way to the ground, but it was strapless and the v-cut down the middle was incredibly low. it was beautiful, though.

you dropped the towel and slipped into the underwear, and then the dress. "Suga?"

he hummed in response.

"i'm scared."

"why?" he got up to help you finish zipping the dress. he placed a gentle kiss on the top of your head, since he was significantly taller than you.

"what if i'm having these dreams for a reason? what if they're trying to tell me something that i'm not listening to? what if my dad really will die, and one of the ways is how we find him?" you picked at your thumb nail while looking at the ground.

Suga sighed, turning you around and pulling you in for a hug. "please stop thinking about the worst, (name). your dad is very good at what he does, and there is no way he'd let himself get killed like that. you, of all people, should know that more than any of us."

you sighed and buried your face in his chest. "but what if it comes true? i don't want to see my dad missing arms and legs with a bullet hole through his head!"

"shh, (name), please calm down. you have a meeting with Seijoh soon and you can't look like trash honey. I promise you, we'll all keep your dad safe for the next few days, okay?" Suga sighed, pulling away from the hug. he grabbed both sides of your face, forcing you to look up at him. "i promise, okay?" you nodded gently, wiping away the tears that had started to form in your eyes. you were 22, bur sometimes you felt 7-years-old again, worrying about your father, like always.

"finish getting ready, i think your dad is waiting for you downstairs. i love you, be safe. we don't want any trouble." you smiled softly and nodded, bending down to grab a pair of heels from your closet. you slipped them on and grabbed your phone, along with your purse.

you headed back downstairs, standing in behind the couch, smiling brightly at everyone. "well, i'll be off now. be safe here, guys. i don't want to lose any of my favorite people," you joked, placing a gentle kiss on Kiyoko and Yachi's cheeks.

"ready, (name)?" keishin asked, sticking his arm out to link arms with you. you slid your arm in his, smiling gently.

"i suppose so, dad," you responded, walking out the door and into the car. your driver's name was Kunimi, and apparently he was taking you to the Seijoh base.

______

_\- seijoh base_

you stepped out of the car with the help of kindaichi, who was waiting for you and your dad at the front of the base. you smiled and gently bowed at kindaichi, and he bowed back, sticking his arm out for you to link arms with, and you did.

"don't cause too much trouble while i'm gone, dad," you teased. your dad only came along to meet with irihata, the leader of Seijoh. you were here for a mission plan, and since you were the only girl in miyagi with the 'attractive girl' role, you worked with Shirtatorizawa and Seijoh as well as Karasuno.

kindaichi led you inside and let you sit down at the kitchen table. their house way nice, and it looked expensive. can't expect less from Seijoh. "good morning, (name)-chan," oikawa said, bowing slightly and then sliding in the chair next to you. slowly, all the rest of the group came into the kitchen, bowing to you as well.

"we have an important mission for you, this time. you'll be working with one of the members from shiratorizawa. i'm not sure which one yet, but i just know that it'll be one of their good guys," iwaizumi explained. normally oikawa would do the explaining, but he was so nervous for some reason. apparently you gave that effect on people.

"okay, and after i have the target seduced, where do i take him? and who's all going to be in the spot for capture?" you asked, looking over the file iwaizumi handed you.

"it'll be most of us, and a few members from shiratorizawa as well. i'll make you a list of all the members from shiratorizawa so you know what they do and who they are."

"thank you, iwaizumi-san," you responded. the file in front of you was the target. the guy stood about 6 feet tall, and he was definitely someone who steals money. you can see it written all over his face. "where should i start? do you guys have any leads?"

"one, but it might be a bust. here is the last location we saw him." iwaizumi handed you another folder, but this time it was with a picture of him walking inside a club.

"i know that club! my friend works there, actually. it should be easy, if i can find him. what if he doesn't accept me, though?"

"then we'll have the shiratorizawa member offer him a drink, get him drunk, and then redo your magic. he'll take the bait after he's had a few drinks. that seems to work all the time," iwaizumi explained. you nodded.

"am i staying here or going back tonight?" you asked, closing the folders back up and pushing then to the middle of the table.

"well, we'll be starting tonight since the club doesn't open until 9. hopefully we can catch him going there. we have a member there currently, its Maddog, and he's keeping pretty close watch, as of right now. Maddog says he was just there last night, but he hurried out rather quickly."

"okay, so there is someone watching the target at all times?"

"yes. and he's pretty good at what he does."

"okay, that makes my job a little easier then. so, what time are we starting tonight?" you asked, looking back up at iwaizumi. this meeting was taking longer than you expected, but you wouldn't be going home any time soon. "and what'll happen if it all goes down hill and the guy rapes me and realizes i'm working undercover?"

"we have that part covered too. since you'll always be around the shiratorizawa member, and Maddog will always be watching the target, we won't let it get that far. just enough to seduce him into you bringing him to this location," iwaizumi explained, handing you yet another folder. this time, it was all about the location. as a matter of fact, it was under the sakanoshita store, which you knew pretty well.

"will he get suspicious if i randomly bring him into a store and down into the basement?"

"just tell him that's where you live. we'll keep the basement door open to make it look more believable. it isn't a trap door on the stairs, its an actual door anyway, so it should be believable. and then bring him two doors down the left hallway. we'll take it from there." you nodded.

"alright, i'm kind of excited."

iwaizumi laughed. "well thats a good thing. in about two hours, the shiratorizawa member will be here, and we'll explain it all to him as well. for now, Kunimi? could you take her upstairs to the spare room? we have dresses and heels, along with weapons if needed, and a bath if you want one. we'll have someone come get you when he's here, okay?" iwaizumi smiled gently, picking the folders up off the table. you stood up and bowed to them all, waving to a still timid oikawa, and then following Kunimi up the stairs to the spare room. you thanked him by placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, your form of thanks, and then closed the door.

________

_\- seijoh base_

a knock on the door startled you awake, and you tossed the covers off you, stretching your arms. "coming! just let me put my clothes on!" you called, hoping the person would hear you.

"okay, i'll be right outside the door. come out when you're ready," the person said. it was oikawa, and he seemed less timid now. you were grateful for that. you slipped back into the dress, and put the heels on. you checked your hair in the mirror, still in the nice braid you put it in before you left. everything seemed mostly normal, and you'd fix it all before you left anyway. you opened the door and smiled at oikawa.

"m'lady," he said, offering his hand to you. you took it, and he led you downstairs, where you slid into the same chair you sat in hours before.

"welcome back, (name). this is Semi. he'll be working with you on the mission," Iwaizumi explained. you smiled and bowed to the man at the end. he was standing, and he was dressed in a nice purple suit. purple was definitely that man's color. "Semi, one of the only reasons you are here is to keep watch of (name), and make sure she doesn't get hurt. if the plan fails, then we'll need you to offer the target a drink, and get him drunk enough that he'll fall for (name)'s antics, and the plan should work then," iwaizumi explained, handing the three folders to Semi.

Semi sighed. "i have to work with a whore? you guys know i hate those," he groaned. that comment hurt you just a little bit, because you were anything but a whore.

"(name)-chan isn't a whore, and if you call her that again, i'll ask for a new person to take your place," oikawa snapped, gently caressing your hand. he noticed the changes of your face. maybe working with semi was going to be harder than you thought.

"well, she seduces guys. how is that not one?"

"because she's hot, and uses that to her advantage. the only person she ever sleeps with are girls, and it tends to be the same two. that is not a whore," Kunimi stepped in. all of these boys definitely knew you and your life pretty well. they must've read the karasuno files.

Semi rolled his eyes. "whatever. i'm only here because Ushijima asked me to be. Tendou wouldv'e been the other option, but i take all jobs from Ushijima."

"anyway, back to the conversation. the first file is the target and information on the target himself, such as height, age, and any other known facts. the second file was the last known location of the target, per Maddog's watching, and the last file is the location of the warehouse.," Iwaizumi explained, pointing to each one of the files. "our plan is for (name) to go into the club and seduce him, and hopefully get him to come back here. the door is normal, and it looks like an actual living space under there, except for the room we take our targets. "if this plan fails and (name) is in potential danger, that's where you and Maddog will step in. Maddog will be there most of the time, watching the target and (name) herself to make sure nothing goes wrong. you'll be doing the same, keeping a watch. you'll be the uber driver that brings them back here, and then we'll take it from there. we have most of our own guys and a few of yours, Semi."

Semi nodded. he understood the plan. "are we going to track the target if he isn't there at the club tonight?" he asked, looking between Iwaizumi and oikawa.

iwaizumi nodded. "Maddog will help you guys track him as well. he's really good at what he does, so finding the target if he isn't at the club wom't be that big of an issue."

Semi nodded again. "when do we start?"

"the club doesn't open for a few more hours, so we have time to run over our plans and stuff. you two can either go upstairs or stay down here with us. oh, also, when we start, we'll hand out walkie talkies. it'll keep you two in contact with each other, in contact with me and oikawa, and also in contact with Maddog. unless you'd rather do it by phone?"

"no, walkie talkies are fine," you finally piped up.

Semi nodded. "walkie talkies are fine. are they long range ones?"

"yeah, but the sakanoshita store isn't that far from the club, so it won't be that far of a distance. i'll see you back here in a few hours?" iwaizumi asked, looking between you and Semi. you nodded, and so did he.

you smiled and bowed, heading upstairs to your room to freshen up. you also needed new clothes to wear, since the dress you had on was not club material. working with Semi might be a bust, but it might be a good thing as well. you'll just have to put up with his rudeness. maybe he'll change.


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii!  
> i told yall i would post my tumblr and its erens-attack-titan  
> on my tumblr will be all my one-shot books, solely because wattpad could take them down at any moment.   
> go follow my other socials!  
> tiktok: .shakarakigengorgo  
> instagram: erens.attack.titan  
> business instagram: animeunited.shop  
> twitter: mader_ella

_ \- seijoh base _

you headed down the stairs with Iwaizumi, and met everyone in the kitchen. it was finally time.

you were currently in a tight leather tube top with leather pants, and a pair of black combat boots. your hair was curled and your makeup was a dark smokey eye with a red lip. you were ready for the mission.

"are you guys ready to go?" Iwaizumi asked. you nodded and threw on a leather jacket to match your outfit.

"yeah, let's go. how are we riding?" Semi asked, stuffing his hands in his suit pockets.

"Semi, [name], you two will ride together. i've set up your car to already have the location of where Maddog is, so that way you can meet him there and then go inside. The rest of us will be taking two cars: Kunimi, Kindaichi, Yahaba, Watari. You three four ride together. i dont care who drives. Makki, Mattsun, Oikawa, and i will be taking the other. please be safe and make sure you have weapons on you at all times, especially you, [name]," Iwaizumi explained. you nodded and patted the inside pocket of your coat.

"Please keep [name] safe, Semi-san. we're counting on you," Oikawa pleaded, nervously smiling at Semi.

Semi nodded. "yeah, okay. who are my guys that'll be joining you?"

"Ushijima, Tendou, and Shirabu, according to Ushijima," Iwaizumi responded, handing Semi the phone to read over the message.

"Iwaizumi, i'm going to step out of the room. I'm going to call one of my boys, just for safety measures. i won't tell him any details about the mission," you said, pointing to your phone. Iwaizumi nodded.

you stepped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind you. you dialed Daichi's number, and then put the phone up to your ear, waiting for him to respond.

"hey, [name], what's up?" Daichi answered. you sighed.

"i'm leaving for the mission now. i'm just calling for safety measure type-thing so you know. i'll send you the location if we need backup, but i don't think we will. there's all of seijoh and some of shiratorizawa. i'll be safe, i have Maddog with me," you replied, gently rubbing your forehead.

"okay, i trust Iwaizumi and Kyotani, so i should hope you'll be well-protected. keep me posted on things, just to make sure you won't need backup."

"keep dad in his office if you come. i refuse to let him leave the house while i'm away. i'll be safe. i gotta go, daichi. i love you guys."

you said your goodbyes and then hung up. you shoved your phone in your pocket and stepped back out into the room. "i called Daichi and told him i'd keep him updated just in case you guys need backup," you told Iwaizumi. he nodded.

"thanks, that was a good plan. we shouldn't need backup, but it was smart that you called. are you ready?" he asked again, making sure you were 100% ready to go.

you nodded again, sticking your hands back inside your pockets. you pulled your top down that it showed some cleavage, and then smiled at Semi.

he led you out to his car and opened the passenger door for you. you stepped in and he closed it, then made his way around the car and got in the other side. "are you sure you're ready for this? it could get dangerous," he asked, making sure you were okay. "i have waters and antacids in the glove compartment if you need anything."

"thank you, but i'm fine. this isn't my first rodeo," you laughed. Semi smiled and turned on the car, following the gps to the spot you were meeting Kyotani.

the car ride was silent, and you had a few conversations with Semi, but they were kind of dry.

"how old are you?" he asked. you laughed a little bit.

"i'm 22. how old are you?" you laughed. that was so random, especially since the car ride was mostly silent.

"i'm 23. how long have you been in the mafia?"

"uh, my dad's been the leader for a while now, so since he started. he started about 8ish years ago, but he's been involved with other mafia businesses and stuff. me personally, its only been 8 years since i've officially started, but since my dad worked with it for so long, i knew a lot about it and would sometimes help him."

"thats kind of young. what made him want to start at karasuno?"

"i'm not sure, probably from his grandpa who used to work in it. thats how my dad got so into the mafia was through his grandpa, but he had to retire. they were without a leader for a while, and Daichi was the leader for a hot minute, and then my dad came along and took over."

"wow, our leader has been out leader for a really long time. i think he's like almost 80. he has to retire soon, so i'm not sure where it'll go after that. maybe ushijima? but i'm not really sure."

"that's insane. how is he almost 80?"

"i don't know. well, we're here." Semi pulled the car into an empty parking lot, except for one car. that must've been Kyotani. he parked the car a distance away, just in case it wasn't.

Semi stepped out of the car, and the man in the other car stepped out as well. it was Kyotani, so Semi came around and helped you out as well, closing the door behind you.

"you must be Semi. i'm Kyotani, but i prefer Maddog," Maddog said. he shook Semi's hand, and then pulled you in for a hug. "hey, [name], how's it going?"

"it's going. the boys are all good, even Tanaka. they've sure kept me busy lately. they're a huge handful, i feel bad for Ennoshita," you laughed. Kyotani smirked.

"i would imagine. that guy always knows when to pick a fight."

"okay, i hate to break this up, but we do have a mission we're supposed to be doing," Semi said, stepping in.

"Oh right, sorry. anyway, i just saw the target pull into the club parking lot. he's waiting for it to open, and once it does, it's all you, [name]. we'll be on the other side of the club, but we'll be watching closely to make sure nothing happens. Semi, i'll take her, you drive alone so it looks less suspicious," Kyotani explained.

Semi nodded, and stepped back to his car. before he got in, he turned his attention back to you and Kyotani. "If you let her get hurt, the blame is on you  _ and  _ me, so watch it, buddy. i don't need karasuno up my ass," Semi said flatly. you shook your head, stepping into the passengers side of Kyotani's black car.

"are you nervous?" he asked, seeing you take some deep breaths.

"not really. i've done this before, but the possibly of getting hurt is always there, you know? thats the scariest part," you responded, rubbing your sweaty hands on your pants. it didn't help much.

"look, [name], semi is pretty good at what he does, and so am i. we know how to protect you. we've protected our guys many times before, so this isn't our first rodeo either. we promise you, we know what we're doing, okay? just take deep breaths, and don't think about getting hurt. that'll make you lose your touch."

you nodded. "that does help a little bit, thanks." you sat with your hands in your lap, playing with the hem of your jacket.

of course you weren't nervous. you've done this before, but it always scares you when you're away from your dad, just because of your dreams.

"alright, we're here. you remember what the target looks like?" Kyontai asked. you nodded. "alright then. go on ahead, Semi and i will be right behind you. good luck, [name], and be safe." Kyotani placed a gentle kiss on your cheek, and then ruffled your hair. you playfully swatted his hand away, laughing a little.

you stepped out of the car. you made sure you had your gun, and your phone just in case. you headed inside, taking in the scent of weed and alcohol.

you sat at the bar, looking around for the target. you had a drink in your hand and you were swirling it around in your cup. you noticed Semi and Kyotani come in, but you tried not to pay any attention to it so it didn't seem suspicious.

the music was loud, and the alcohol burned your throat, but you wanted to look as normal as possible, and apparently you did.

"hey, what's a pretty lady like you doing here all alone?" a man asked. you turned to face him: the target literally just walked up to you by himself.

"oh you know, breakups and stuff. my boyfriend just broke up with me, so i came to try and take away the pain. it doesn't really seem to be working, though," you lied. the man sat down next to you.

"well, can i buy you a drink?"

you shrugged. "sure, why not. i don't want anything too strong, i think i've had enough so a wine is fine."

the target nodded. you watched the bartender set the cup down in front of you, and then you watched the target take it. you definitely saw him drug it, but you weren't going to drink it anyway.

"here you go, pretty," the target cooed, handing you the wine. you were a little nervous, because he was watching you drink it. luckily, Semi happened to be getting a drink at the end of the bar, so you made eye contact with him and he nodded.

you picked up the drink and smelled it. "hey, does this smell funny to you?" you asked, handing the cup back to the target.

he took the cup and smelled it, and then shook his head. "no, i think it smells fine. maybe you should try it."

"why don't you try it first? i don't want to be poisoned. you know, just for safety measures."

the target sighed and set the drink down. "bartender, i need a new drink please. the lady says it smells funny."

you let out a sigh that you didn't notice you were holding, and then took the drink straight from the bartender this time. "thank you," you said with a smile. "so, what are you doing here? are you alone?"

"no, i'm here with my friends, but i saw a pretty girl over here, so i figured i'd stop by and say hello. which reminds me," he stopped his sentence and moved his hand up your thigh. "want to get out of here?"

"sure. let me call an uber," you replied, a smirk growing on your face and you bit your lip.

you dialed Semi's number, and he picked up quickly. "hi, i'd like an Uber pickup. i'm at the [club name] in Miyagi. i'll be bringing a friend along," you said, telling Semi exactly what he needed to hear. "he'll be here in 5 minutes. there's one in the area."

the target smiled. "great, the sooner i get you in bed, the sooner we can have fun," he cooed, bringing his hand closer to your cunt. he leaned in and began kissing your neck, and you tried to say little attention to it, checking your phone constantly for Semi.

Semi finally texted you, saying he was parked out front. you gently tapped the target's shoulder and smiled. "the Uber's here. he's out front. come on," you hummed, grabbing his hand and pulling him along. you made eye contact with Kyotani and nodded, and he nodded back.

you led the man out to the car, giggling and laughing to make it sound like you were drunk. the target opened the door for you and you slid in, and he followed, pulling the door closed.

"where to, miss?" Semi asked. you smiled.

"sakanoshita store. i live downstairs alone," you replied. Semi nodded in the mirror, trying not to hold eye contact for long.

"oh, you live downstairs? it must be cold then, good thing i'll be there to keep you warm~" the target's breath tickled your neck, making you  _ almost  _ flinch. he reeked of alcohol and strong cologne, and his breath wasn't exactly the greatest either.

he began to kiss your neck again, and when you felt him bite down, you gently picked up his head, making him look at you. "sprry, baby. no hickies, i have a strict job," you whined, making it sound like you actually wanted them.

"well can't you cover them up? i want to mark you as mine," he replied, most of it being muffled against your skin.

"sorry baby, i can't wear makeup at work and the uniforms don't help."

he sighed and kept to kissing your neck. "alright, we're here. enjoy," Semi said, parking the car out front of the store. you smiled, quickly getting out of the door.

all the adrenaline hit, and you were excited. you wanted to get this man off you so bad, before he torn your clothes off. you could already tell he was undressing you with his eyes, and it lowkey made you uncomfortable.

you took his hand, gently tugging him along. you gave Semi money to make it look real, but he was just going to give it back afterwards. you gave Semi a small wave and a thank you, and continued to gently tug the guy along.

you headed inside the store, that was still open, and then lead him down into the basement. "let's do it on the couch," he suggested. you giggled.

"it's technically not my couch, so i can't. i'm borrowing it from my brother until my couch comes in. my room is just this way, come on," you responded with a giggle, leading him two doors down the left hallway.

you turned the doorknob, hoping that was enough for the boys behind it to get ready. "close your eyes," you said to the target, gently tracing his chest.

"why?" he asked, looking down at your figure. he smiled.

"because i have something really cool in there. i'll only show you if you close your eyes."

"okay fine." the target closed his eyes and you pushed the door open, leading him into the room and forcing him down in the chair. you shut the door quickly, and smiled evilly.

"you can open your eyes now," oikawa said, tying the target's hands behind his back. you giggled.

"sorry, i was working undercover. Semi, you can come in now!" you called. Semi stepped inside the room and stood with the rest of the guys. you stayed off to the side, because technically, this wasn't your fight. you were here because thy were your ride home.

"so, we've been noticing you've been stealing money from both of our groups," ushijima said, pulling his gun out of his pocket.

"wakatoshi-kun, save it. i want to torture him!" Tendou cried. you giggled a little bit.

"you lying son of a bitch! you're such a dirty whore, you hang around guys all day! what a fucking slut, no wonder why you were so eager to get in bed with me!" the target cried, his face filling with rage. oikawa clicked his tongue and shoved a gag in the target's mouth.

you smiled and looked around the room. they all nodded, knowing exactly what you wanted. you pulled your gun from your pocket, smiling at the target. "wow, that's funny because, if i remember correctly," you started, squatting down to eye level with the guy. " _ you _ were the one who came up to  _ me  _ in the bar, and  _ you  _ were the one who asked  _ me  _ if i wanted to leave the club.  _ you  _ were the one who started kissing  _ my  _ neck, and touching all over  _ my  _ body. who was the desperate one now?" you giggled. "because i'll tell you, that it clearly wasn't me."

the man tried to scream, tried to fight the restraints because all he wanted to do was get his hands around your throat and  _ snap  _ and you'd be dead in 10 seconds.

you smiled. "now, i'm going to be nicer than any of the rest of the guys you see in here and tell you this once, and only once. i might be willing to let you live if you tell us where the money is."

"[name]!" oikawa cried, heading over to stop you. iwaizumi stopped him.

"quiet, tooru, i know what i'm doing. so, my dear friend." you ran the barrel of your gun up the guy's thigh. "where is the money?"

the anger in the man's face turned into fear the closer you got to dick. "i bet you don't need this little part right here anyway. based on what i've read, you've raped about five women, leaving two pregnant, am i right?"

the target whimpered. you took the gag from his mouth. "please! i don't know what you're talking about! i never raped anybody!"

a gunshot was heard throughout the room. you just put a bullet hole in his thigh, dangerously close to his dick.

"i'm going to ask you again: where is the money?" you held the gun on his over thigh, still tracing circles. "i suggest you tell me before i hand you over to the three torturers over there who know more about torturing than i do, and it'll be a lot more from them."

the target turned his head to look at Tendou, Makki, and Mattsun, who gave him all an evil wave, with evil smiles on their faces.

"okay okay! it's in my girlfriend's house, buried under the floorboards! please don't hurt her! i have a family!" the target cried. you smiled and stood up, wiping the barrel of your gun on his pants to remove any blood. you stuck it back in your pocket.

"let me guess, is she only your girlfriend because you raped her too? well she wasn't in the filed. have at him, boys," you called, leaving the room and closing the door shut behind you.

you knew that leaving him inside there with the real murders wasn't the best, but you could listen to his screams, and his screams filled you with more adrenaline too.

you sat down on the couch that was in there, and dialed daichi's number again. he picked up quickly. "hey, so i found out where their money is. i'm not sure if they want you to find it or not, but i finished the mission. funny story, actually. this guy  _ is  _ a rapist, and if things would've gone further, i would've been sixth."

"alright, i'll call oikawa and ask. did you do anything to the guy?" daichi asked. he already knee your answer, he just wanted to hear you say it.

"well, he started rambling on and on about how i was a whore because i worked with a bunch of guys, so oikawa gagged him and i got him to talk by shooting his thigh. it was pretty easy, because the rage all turned to fear the farther i dragged my gun up his legs."

daichi laughed. "need a ride home?"

"yeah, that'd be nice. i really don't want to wait any longer. i'm tired."

"alright. i'll send one of the guys to come and get you."

"it better not be dad."

"it wont be."

you hung up and smiled, heading back into the room. "hey, daichi's picking me up, or one of my guys is. call me if you guys need anything, and we're willing to help get the money while you guys work here. just give daichi a call," you explained to all of the guys that were in there.

oikawa nodded. "alright, i will. thanks, [name], see you later!"

"bye!" you waved, pulling the door closed again. you were really familiar with this warehouse, because your dad used to work at this store and now he uses it as his warehouse, as well at seijih's and shiratorizawa's. they all have different rooms, though.

you headed back upstairs and into the store portion, looking for something to eat. you settled on a cooked bowl of spicy ramen and sat on the desk.

while you waited, you read a manga while you ate as well. it was a rather boring one, but it helped pass time.

you looked up when you heard a honk, so you got off the desk, taking your ramen and the manga with you. you opened the passenger side of the black car and Tsukishima picked you up.

"if you spill that ramen in my car, [name], so help me god i will tell Kiyoko not to give you any pussy for  _ weeks,"  _ tsukishima threatened. you laughed.

"chill out, Kei. i won't spill it. it's too good for me to spill," you laughed. tsukishima rolled his eyes and drove off, heading back to the karasuno base.

"well, how'd it go?"

"meh. the guy reeked of alcohol and nasty cologne. it was so hard not to pull away, but i had to hold my composure for them. it was terrible. he tried to leave hickies but i shut that down quick." you shoved some noodles in your mouth while tsukishima laughed at you. you glared at him.

"well, at least you didn't have hickies. did you hurt him?"

"yeah, i shot a hole in his thigh. that got him to talk. the farther i drug the barrel of my gun up his thigh, the more that his rage turned into fear. it got him to talk though, so that was great."

tsukishima pulled the car into the parking garage outside the base and got out, waiting for you to get out as well. you held your ramen cup tightly in your hand, as well as your manga, and you both headed inside.

all of you had three cars: one for normal drives, one for missions, and an extra one just in case. everybody's were black, and the only one's that were different were yours. your's were orange with black stripes down the middle. that's how you told them apart.

you entered the base and then the house, plopping down on the couch. you set your half-empty ramen cup on the table and leaned your head in Hinata's lap.

"i'm beat. i didn't even do much, but i'm exhausted," you whined. that made hinata laugh.

"why don't you go to bed early, [name]-chan? it's already midnight, and we have stuff to do tomorrow. i can have Suga prepare you a bath?" he asked, gently running his fingers through your hair.

"sho-kun, that's be great." you closed your eyes, but it didn't seem like it was very long until Suga scooped you up in his arms and took you upstairs.

"you fell asleep on Hinata, [name], but i have a bath prepared for you. i'll bring some of the boys up and they can sit with you, or Yachi and Kiyoko?" Suga suggested.

"i like the second idea better," you tiredly replied. Suga laughed.

"alright, i'll send them up."

you nodded and rubbed your eyes, watching him leave. he had placed you on your bed, so you got up and stripped yourself of all your clothes, and then got in the warm water. you let out a content sigh as the water soothed your muscles.

"hey, bahy. you look tired," kiyoko teased, getting in next to you. "come here." she held her arms out and you gladly accepted, letting her pull you into a much-needed bath cuddle session. "yachi was already sleeping, and Suga didn't want to wake her, so you get me instead."

she ran her fingers through your knotty hair, pulling your head back just slightly to lean against her shoulder.

"this water feels nice against my body," you muttered, resisting the urge to fall asleep again.

"good, that's clearly what you needed, then, huh?"

you nodded.

you and kiyoko weren't together. it was more of a friends with benefits type-thing, but you also had the large friendship that had accumulated along with it, which is why you're so comfortable around her.

the water soothed your muscles, and kiyoko gently massaged your back as well, adding fuel to the fire that you had been resisting so hard. you were trying so hard not to fall asleep, but you couldn't help yourself. you closed your eyes and let yourself be taken into the sleep.

  
  



	4. four

_-_ _karasuno_ _base_

you rubbed your eyes, the sunlight having a direct view inside your room, and coating your skin with a warm glow.

you didn't even notice that you weren't in your own bed until you shuffled and tried to move, but some arms held you back in place. you turned to face and it was kiyoko. you smiled.

"[name], but lay here with me for a little bit longer," she mumbled into your chest. you giggled, feeling her breath tickle you.

"shimizu, baby, they're probably downstairs cooking breakfast for us. come on, let's go see the boys," you whispered, gently running your hands through her hair.

"you fell asleep on me in the bath last night, so i called Suga to help carry you to my bedroom, and you didn't even wake up. however, that would be the reason why you have no clothes."

you looked down at yourself. you didn't have any clothes, but you really didn't care. "how many of tanaka's shirt's do you have?" you asked, still playing with her hair.

kiyoko moved her face directly between your boobs. "a bunch, why?" her question was muffled, but you understood it.

"because i was going to borrow one if we went downstairs."

"they're in my closet," she hummed. you stopped playing with your hair and squirmed a tiny bit.

"come on, baby. let's go get breakfast," you whispered. kiyoko finally let go of your body and you kissed her cheek, then tossed the covers off you and got out of bed.

you shuffled around in her closet and found a t-shirt, and threw it over your freezing body. you also tugged on a pair of kiyoko's underwear from her dresser, and headed downstairs. she followed closely behind.

"good morning, [name], how'd you sleep?" daichi asked. he was always the first to greet you in the mornings.

"i don't really remember, honestly. i think it was good, but i don't remember," you responded, sliding into one of the chairs at the table.

if you were being honest, you were still exhausted from yesterday, and you hadn't fully recovered.

"we're going on a mission, today, and we'll need your help," keishin said, shoving some rice in his mouth. you sighed.

"am i allowed to actually do different stuff this time, or is it a target i'm after?" you questioned, watching hinata place a plate of food down in front of you.

"well yeah, but it'll be a target you're after as well. we're working with shiratorizawa today, so we'll have one or two of their guys with you at all times, since we can't be there," daichi interrupted. you shoved some food in your mouth and nodded.

"we'll talk about the mission when they get here, that way we don't have to repeat it," keishin said. you nodded and continued to eat your breakfast.

'do i ever get a break?' you asked yourself, taking in some more food. "thank you, hinata. breakfast was great," you praised the smaller boy. he smiled at you.

"thanks, [name], kageyama and suga helped make it with me. i did most of it myself, though," hinata chuckled. you smiled and set your plate in the sink.

"i'm going to go freshen up, i'll come back down when i'm done." you gave a small wave to everyone and headed back upstairs, to your own room this time, and quickly got in the shower. 

you washed your body, and washed your face as well, trying to rid yourself of the acne that was starting to break out.

you turned the water off and grabbed a towel for your hair and a towel for your body, quickly wrapping them around yourself. you stepped out of your bathroom and back into your room.

for some reason, you just felt so out of it. maybe it was because you were tired, or maybe it was because you found Semi _incredibly_ attractive.

you tossed on a pair some undergarments, and then quickly slipping into a long red dress that was also low cut down to your stomach. it has straps, this time, but it was easier to match your makeup.

you took down the towel and combed your [thin/thick] locks with a brush, trying not to damage it. you left it how it was, since you were lazy.

you put on a deep red eyeshadow with a black liner, along with concealer and a red matte liquid lipstick. you grabbed a pair of heels and headed downstairs.

you stopped at the last step and quickly slipped into the heels, or attempted. they were not working. "Suga!" you shouted, causing the poor boy to jump. "come help me put my stupid fucking shoe on."

Suga let out a small chuckle as you lifted your leg and handed him your shoe. he slipped it onto your foot with no problem, and strapped it as well. 

"shut up, Suga. it's not funny," you mumbled, stepping off the last stair and walking to thr table. you mumbled some other curse words under your breath and slid into the chair beside Daichi, apparently because that's where he wanted you to sit when you had meetings. 

"the Shiratorizawa members should be here soon, and then we'll start," Daichi told the group. you weren't sure what the mission was today. selling drugs? trading weapons? looking and torturing targets for stealing money? who knows. 

you talked with Tanaka, who was sitting on the other side of you, and you kept going back to the topic of murder. 

you've murdered people, obviously, you're in the mafia with Karasuno, one of the largest groups in miyagi. how could you not at least have one person murdered? 

your first murder was actually on accident, sort of. you were running with your gun in your pocket, chasing the target with the group, and you pulled out your gun and tripped. you shot the target in the back, directly where the heart was placed in the front. it drove a whole right through it. 

ever since then, the thrill of killing people has almost turned you on. you weren't that crazy, though, you just liked murdering people. that's why you were always so happy when Tanaka let you do it. 

the door swung open, and the Shiratorizawa members walked in. Daichi bowed, as well as the rest of you. they spread out across the table, standing since the chairs were filled. Semi stood behind you, his grip on your chair insane. if he gripped it any harder, he probably would've broken it. 

"Ushijima, Tendou, Semi, Reon, Shirabu, and Taichi. welcome to our base," Daichi said, smiling at the six boys. 

you noticed how they were all dressed. they all had suits on, but they varied in typed and styles. Semi's was a regular deep purple suit, and he had a black shirt on under it. Ushijima's was a deep blue, with a white shirt on. nome of them were the same. maybe the same color, but they didn't have the same suit. 

Tendou's hair was down, and it pretty much covered his eyes. the last time you saw him, which was literally yesterday, it was up and spiky. most of the boys had their hair down too, maybe it was a style thing or something, but it suited them all. 

Tanaka looked tense, as you kept seeing him bite on his tongue ring and rolling it between his teeth. you placed you hand on his arm and whispered, "it'll be okay. i met three or the six yesterday. they're nice and work really well with people." 

tanaka nodded and that seemed to calm him down, but not completely, as Ushijima was standing behind his chair and gripping it tightly. 

"so, i brought you here because i believe we're looking for the same guy, correct?" Daichi asked, standing up and handing Ushijima a folder. 

Ushijima nodded. "yeah, this prick has been stealing from me for years now. i've let it slide because i thought maybe i just wasn't counting right, but after i made Shirabu recount a few weeks ago, that's when we knew officially."

"yeah, he's been stealing from us recently too. i wonder if he realized you guys found out, and moved to a different spot. Yachi and Kiyoko are in charge of the money, and a huge chunk has been missing each time they count it. it's not even like 1,00p yen either, it's literally 1 million of 100 billion we receive. that's a ton of it he steals. where do you think we'll find him?" Daichi asked, rubbing his eyes. you could easily tell he was tired, but this was the job of the mafia, and he barely slept as is. 

"Daichi, i'll take care of this. please go get an energy drink or something," your dad, keishin, said, ushering Daichi to go find something. "i know you're tired. let me finish, alright?"

"dad, let me. they don't fully trust you yet. they trust me, and i'll just explain it and hand out the files. it should be easy," you interrupted. "besides, i've done plenty for them, and i know they trust me." 

keishin sighed. "fine, here are the files. just read them off as best as you can, or improvise."

you nodded and stood up. Semi pulled the chair backwards so you didn't fall back into it, and you took the files from your dad. all eyes were on you, which made you a little nervous, but you trusted every man in this room.

you smiled. "well, Ushijima. this is the guy we're after, but you already knew that. anyway, here is the last location our guy saw him. apparently it was at this small house. maybe he figured that would be smart because it's small and we wouldn't think anything of it." you handed Ushijima two files: one about the target and the next about last known location. 

Ushijima took them from your hand and looked them over. he passed them around the table, to everyone including his team. apparently none of your guys had any clue what was going on either.

Suga stood up. "how do we want to go about this?" he asked, handing both folders back to you. "since this guy is smart, should we send a few guys to the house? if he's not there, what should we do?"

"well, i could go to the house and ask if he's there. if he is, then i'll seduce him out and into a car. we can take him back to the warehouse. but if he takes me inside, that's where someone else comes in, right?" you asked, setting the folders down in front of your dad and going back to your spot. "we just want to know if the guy is there, correct?"

"that's exactly what we want," Ushijima said. "so, [name], your plan should work. if something happens, we'll send Semi with you, along with Suga, that way you'll stay safe. we do kind of need you for future missions."

"What if there are more guys there? do we want them all or just the one guy?" Semi asked, letting go of the chair.

"bring them all. knock them out with chloroform. make sure you have it on you at all times. both of you. Suga, you'll be back-up, but only this once. i have faith in Semi and [name], so i think they'll be fine, but if you get a call, then you should step in. just all of you, be safe. meet us at the warehouse. [name], you have the location, correct?"

"yes, it should already be typed in one of the cars, as well as the location of the house. whenever you're ready, we'll start," you replied, gripping your phone just a little bit harder than intended.

"So, i'll ride with Suga and Semi, while everybody else either takes their own cars or rides together to reduce the risk of being caught."

"actually, Tanaka, Noya, Hinata, Kageyama. Ride together. Daich, Asahi, Ennoshita, and Kinoshita, you ride together too. Narita, you get the pleasure of staying home and watching my two favorite girls, and take good care of them." you walked around to the other side of the table and placed a gentle kiss on Yachi's and Kiyoko's cheeks. "call me if you need anything. i need to change, and then i'll be ready to go."

you hurried up the stairs to change into some more revealing clothes to make you look a little more like a hoe, which just included a [color] crop top that showed a lot of cleavage, and a small miniskirt.

you came back down the stairs, holding your skirt so it didn't bounce up and show your lace thong, and you left your heels on as well.

"okay, i apologize, i'm ready now," you said. you earned a few whistles from your boys, and an approving head nod from Semi. you smiled. "are you guys ready?"

"we're ready, [name]," Ennoshita responded, giving you a bright smile. "come, you're taking Semi's car." you nodded, grabbing Suga's and Semi's arm, to head out to the car.

Semi was there to help, because for some reason, they always stuck him with you. not that you minded, however, because he was hot, and you liked hot guys.

Suga was there for backup. Ushijima had full faith in you and Semi, but he put out Suga for backup in case things went downhill. you climbed in the passenger seat of Semi's car, and Suga slid in the back.

"[name], come back to my base with me after the mission. let me cook you dinner," Semi demanded. you bit your lip to hold your smile.

"do you at least have better clothes for me to change into? i mean, i'm not going to show up at your base, with a bunch of horny men. most of my boys are gay, so it doesn't matter how i dress. i haven't met all of your guys yet, so let me borrow some clothes," you responded, keeping your gaze on Semi's hands.

his hands gripped the wheel firmly, something you wish he'd do to your thigh while fucking, and the veins popped out on his hands, making his hands look even more attractive. he flexed them every once in a while, and that almost made you go insane.

"[name], we always have clothes for you because when you come over, you need stuff to change into. don't worry, we have dresses and stuff, not just mission clothes." you giggled softly.

"okay, then yeah, sure. i'll come back to your base after the mission's over, as long as you cook me something nice."

"i was already planning on it."

"good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please remember to drink water! ily!  
> go follow my other socials!  
> tiktok: .shakaraigengorgo  
> instagram: erens.attack.titan  
> wattpad (because i still post updates there): erenattacktitan  
> twitter: mader_ella


	5. five

_\- the mission:_

semi stopped the car in a parking lot a block away from the little house. it was mostly dark, but you could still be seen if you weren't careful. 

you stepped out, stretching your legs outward. 

"[name], please be careful, okay?" suga asked, peeking out into the front of the car. "call me if anything goes bad." 

"no, suga. come in and be backup. i'm not going to make you sit in the car," you replied, ushering him to follow you and Semi. 

suga chuckled. "alright." he got out of the car, placing a small kiss on your head. he pulled his gun from his suit pocket and sneaking around the back. you had an earpiece, making it easy to contact Suga if needed. 

you headed to the front door, nodding to Semi. you gently knocked, then shoved your hands inside your pockets. 

"hi, what can i do for you?" the target asked, smirking at you. 

"uh, my car broke down. it's a few blocks back. do you think i can stay here until i get a ride?" you asked, squeezing your breasts together just a little bit. 

"of course. come on in." he moved out of the way so you could get inside, and once you stepped inside, you could swear the man was all over you. 

"is this your place?" you breathed out, the man placing kisses along your neck and exposed collar bone. 

"shit, no. it's my mom's. she'd kill me if i had sex here," he replied, taking his lips off you for a second. 

"i have a place to go. let me call an uber, we can go to my place."

"sounds great." 

the man got off you and headed to the kitchen, and you grabbed your phone and turned on your earpiece. you dialed semi's number, and he picked up quickly. 

"hey, can you be my uber driver? i've basically got him already," you whispered into the phone. you hoped Suga heard you as well. 

"sure. be right there," Semi replied. you hung up and smiled at the man, who had come back with a glass of water for you. 

"did you call an uber?" he asked, handing you the glass. you were reluctant about drinking it, until he put a gun to your head, his finger threatening to pull the trigger. good thing you haven't turned off your earpiece. "drink the fucking water, bitch. don't think i don't know what you're up to." 

you smiled. you brought the drink up to your lips, taking in a breath. "you're screwed, you know. my team can be here in less than 2 minutes." 

"yeah, and you can be dead by then. i suggest you do as i say before i actually shoot you." 

you chuckled. "so you're trying to poison me?" you asked, swirling the liquid around in the cup. "i smell the cinnamon. you can't fool me, i'm trained in this stuff, buddy." 

the man smiled. "if you won't drink the liquid, then i'll leave you here in the living room, dead for all your little boys to find. how's that sound?" 

the man pushed you into a chair that he brought into the living room, forcing your hands behind your back and tying them there. he came back to the front, shuffling with his belt and zipper of his pants. 

"not until i have my fun with you, of course." 

"now, Suga," you breathed into your earpiece. not even two seconds later, the door burst open and a cloth was held over the target's mouth. after a few seconds, he passed out. 

Semi walked over and untied you. "really, [name], now you've gone and done it. he's lucky this is actually his and there's no one home, or we'd be screwed. try to be more careful next time," he told you, sternness in his voice. you got out of the chair, flashing him a smirk. 

"yeah yeah, whatever. i'm fine, aren't i?" you teased, gently placing an odd kiss on Semi's cheek. "let's go. i'm ready to torture the fuck out of this guy. then you can cook me dinner." 

\- _karasuno's warehouse:_

you stepped out of Semi's car, breathing in the fresh air of the night. you headed inside the warehouse, since you were parked in the garage behind it, and smiled once you got inside. 

each time you were here, you loved the inside even more. it looked to peaceful and quiet, you could live there if you wanted. 

you headed to the room, smiling when you saw the man. your team was lined up and Shiratorizawa was in the back. 

"[name], you're okay!" tanaka breathed, pulling you in for a well-needed hug. you wrapped your arms around his body and let out a huge sigh, relieved that you were finally back in the presence of your team. 

"yeah, tanaka. i'm fine, don't get your panties in a twist," you huffed, rolling your eyes. "i think i'm going to sit this torture out. i'll be either outside or in the other room." 

Tanaka nodded and let go of you. you gave a small wave to the two teams and made youe way outside to the back deck. there were chairs out there, and there was a window for a bar. your team made sure there was one of those, at the very least. 

you walked over to the window and smiled at the bartender. his name was Takeda, and he looked really friendly. 

"hi, [l/name], what can i get you today? anything sweet?" Takeda asked you, stopping the cleaning he was doing. he leaned against the window. 

"uh, yeah actually. i'll take something sweet. nothing too strong though, i just want a drink," you responded, smiling back at Takeda. "how's my dad?" 

Takeda's face went red. "oh, he's good. really sweet, really funny. super clingy. i would've never guessed a mafia boss would be such a sweetheart." 

"yeah he tends to get that way," you laughed. "but don't worry, he's only a sweetheart to people he likes, so that's a good thing." 

Takeda smiled and set your drink down on the window sill. "i guess so. are you going to be sitting outside? do you want anything to eat?" 

"i'll take some fries, thanks. and yeah, i'll be outside. probably just over there." you pointed to the spot in the corner that had a little table and two chairs. 

Takeda nodded. "alright. i'll bring those out to you soon, okay?" 

you nodded and took your drink, heading over to the table to sit down at. you took a few sips of your drink, happy it was as sweet as your liking, and looked at the sky. 

the stars were pretty, and you could point out almost all the constellations that you knew. that was the one thing you loved as a teen: astrology. 

you heard the door open, and you thought it was just Takeda bringing out your food, but the person who sat down at the table was, as a matter of fact, not Takeda. it was Semi. 

"hey," he said, setting his hands on the table. "normally you don't back out of torturings like that, so i wondered if you were okay." 

"yeah, i just have a lot on my mind. none of it is from the mission, so i'm all good on that department. that actually happens a lot more than you think. i'm just thinking about my life, and my mom," you replied, taking another sip of your drink. "want some?"

Semi smiled and took the glass from you, taking a sip and wincing. he handed it back to you. "it's a little sweet for my taste. anyway, what're you thinking about?" 

"i haven't seen my mom in years. it was weird because i wasn't even supposed to happen, but she stayed around for a while and took care of me. when i hit elementary school, she up and left one day, leaving me with my dad. that was around the time my dad got into the mafia business. Karasuno's been around longer than you'd think." 

Semi sighed. "yeah, my mom isn't around much either. she was so disappointed in me for joining the mafia because she wanted me to become a doctor or lawyer, something with higher authority. but that wasn't what i wanted. Ushijima asked me if i wanted to join Shiratorizawa, and i said yes. that's what i wanted to do. she's still mad at me, and the last time she said anything to me was my birthday, 7 months ago." 

"yeah. sometimes i miss the simpler times, you know? when all i had to worry about was grades and if my friends really liked me or not. it's 2020, now, Semi, and i have bigger things to worry about." 

"Eita." 

"what?"

"call me Eita. it sounds better coming from your mouth anyway." 

you smiled. "you already call me [name], but drop the 'san' whenever you say it. it sounds weird and too formal." 

Semi chuckled. he watched Takeda set down your fries with your favorite condiment, and then smiled at you. "don't eat too many of those. i'm still feeding you tonight." 

you laughed and stuck a fry in your mouth. "yeah i know, i was just hungry."

you and Semi sat outside for what felt like hours, before Tanaka came out to tell you the job was done. you nodded and threw away your trash, heading inside. Semi followed closely behind. 

"Daichi, hey," you called out before he left. "i'm going to Shiratorizawa's base for the night. Semi invited me over and i want to go, so i'll be there. i'll be safe." 

Daichi smiled at you. "i know you will, [name]. Semi, keep a close eye on her. she's energetic," he teased, poking your cheek gently. 

"let the rest know, especially Suga. he seemed a little concerned earlier so be sure to tell him. i'll see you tomorrow at some point." 

"sure." daichi gave you a kiss on the top of your head and then left, leaving you with Semi. 

"well, are you ready?" Semi asked, smiling at you. 

"of course i am. let's so have dinner," you responded, a smile still evident on your face. you headed out to his car and got in the passenger side, and he drove off to his base. 

\- _shiratorizawa base:_

Semi was already in the kitchen making dinner, and it smelled amazing. you were in the spare bedroom, changing your clothes and cleaning yourself up, because these clothes were not it anymore. 

you changed into a maroon dress that was strapless, and it stopped just above your knees. you messed with your hair and didn't even bother touching your makeup, and then headed back downstairs to the kitchen. 

"what're you making?" you asked, sitting on the counter beside the sink. Semi smiled at you. 

"beef curry. i promise it'll be good," Semi replied, stirring the food.

you looked around the kitchen. it was familiar territory, but it felt weird being here informally instead of on a mission. the mansion was nice, and this was one he shared with two other members, plus Ushijima as well. the rest all had their own house, but that was understandable since this was one of the greatest mafia groups in Miyagi. 

Semi turned off the burner and grabbed out two plates. he put some rice and sauce onto the plates, and then grabbed some chopsticks out as well. 

"come on, let's go eat," Semi said, taking both plates to the table behind the stove. he set one down on one side, and on the other. 

you got off the counter and slid into one of the chairs, smiling brightly at Semi, who slid into the chair across from you. 

"it smells delicious, Eita," you praised, breaking apart your chopsticks. "thank you for the food." 

Semi smiled at you and watched tou take your first bite, beaming with excitement and happiness. 

"it's so good!" you squealed, shoving more in your mouth. 

"i promised you good food, so here it is," Semi responded, taking bites of his own food. 

you finished your food rather quickly, smiling at him. "thank you, Eita. it was amazing." 

"good, i'm glad. it didn't take that long to make," he replied, setting his chopsticks down after he finished his own dinner. 

"what do you want to do next?" 

"we can watch a movie in my room. there's one i've been wanting to see." 

you nodded and set your plate in the sink after washing it off, and then waited for Semi. he led you up to his room and handed you a pair of his joggers and one if his shirts, leaving the room again for you to change. 

you changed into the comfortable clothing, and set the dress on the chair that was next to his bed. you called him back in the room, and you noticed he was in almost the same exact attire as you. 

he climbed into his bed, patting the side for you to lay next to as well. it was peaceful, and you quickly climbed in beside him, snuggling your body close to his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please remember to eat and drink today! <3


End file.
